


Coldplay and Beethoven

by PeachGO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Family, Domestic, First Kiss, M/M, Past Homophobia mentioned, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Kevin always thought himself to be pretty out of touch with his peers, but new classmate Jack Kline really puts things into perspective. And of course, Kevin finds himself falling for him.





	Coldplay and Beethoven

**Author's Note:**

> My baby sons;; I don’t like where the season finale is heading, so I decided to finally post this. #give Kevin his angel

Kevin did not look up from his notes while his classmates used Mr. Shurley’s absence for chatting, eating and chilling. Mr. Shurley was an impish teacher, but being late wasn’t like him. Kevin didn’t mind, though. This way he could check his worksheets from yesterday’s AP.

He tried to disregard the noise as best as he could, but it didn’t really work. He could still hear his peers talking about casting shows on TV and Instagram dramas. The newest gossip about celebrities whose names he never heard before. Wow.

But it wasn’t them, Kevin knew that. _He_ was the one that didn’t fit in. No one would talk with him about the beauty of Cello sonatas or the results of the latest AP exams. He just didn’t belong. But college would surely change that. It must. There would be more people like him and Lin.

Just when Kevin thought about laying his head onto the table in bitter fatigue, Mr. Shurley danced into the room.

“Okay, folks, good morning! Sit down, please.”

The students moaned in disappointment (Kevin had heard several of them say ‘if he’s not here soon we’re legally allowed to leave’ before) and returned to their seats. Kevin rummaged in his pencil case to give at least the impression of doing something in the meantime. It was only now that he noticed the blond boy that had followed Mr. Shurley into the classroom. He looked around confused, and maybe Kevin would’ve smiled at him for encouragement, if that guy wouldn’t seem so damn intimidating.

“Guys, sorry for the delay. I was picking up your new classmate, Jack Kline. He will join us for the rest of the school year. Please be nice to him, ‘kay?”

The boy smiled at the class. He looked strange, Kevin thought, with his arms just hanging down and his head up as if he was examining exhibits in a museum.

“Jack, would you like to tell us something about you? That way you can do it yourself and will not necessarily have to endure wagging tongues.” The class chuckled at that, and Jack smiled at the teacher before turning again. “Hi,” he said and raised a hand to greet.

Kevin’s heart skipped a beat as Jack’s smile struck him. Oh, shit.

“My name is Jack Kline and I’m new to town.” He emphasized every word as if to think about them very hard. “And I hope to make many new friends.” He still smiled directly at Kevin. Oh, fuck. Kevin adjusted himself and ducked his head, praying he wouldn’t blush, oh please, _don’t blush_.

“And where were you before?” Mr. Shurley asked, clearly making an effort to quickly integrate the new student.

“I lived in Kansas before coming here to Michigan with my family.”

“And do you have any siblings that came with you?”

“No, I’m an only child.” There was a pause. “I do have a snake, though.”

There was unsure laughter in the class. “Uhh, a pet snake? That’s cool,” Mr. Shurley commented.

“Yes, a pet. But he isn’t dangerous.” Jack furrowed his brows. “People often react worried when I tell them about him, that’s why I’m clarifying that.”

Kevin smiled to himself. Man, this dude was awkward.

“And you’re not dangerous either,” Mr. Shurley concluded, “at least I hope so. Please, take the seat in the back there. And keep your fellows alive, please.” There was light laughter as Jack nodded and made his way to the back. Kevin tried not to look at him as he passed him and took a seat in the last row. Mr. Shurley started the physics lesson, and Kevin was shocked to find himself unable to concentrate because of that cutie behind him. Jack could watch him anytime. Oh God.

After class, Kevin sheepishly peered at Jack and whether there were any other students around him. A lot of girls were talking to him, obviously. Ha. No chance. Kevin quickly made his way out of the room.

Jack pretty much stuck with the cool kids (and the popular girls) the whole morning. It wasn’t until lunch that Kevin met him again, in the commons. Jack had sat down at a table all alone, and he hadn’t gotten himself a meal yet. He also didn’t play with his phone. He just sat there and looked straight forward, eyeing the students that passed by. He was alone. Fuck, Kevin thought, he’d never get a chance like this again. “Hey,” he stuttered as he stepped closer.

Jack’s head turned, causing his blond hair to flip graciously. “Hey,” he said and smiled, still not moving.

“Can I… sit down?” Kevin asked, feeling utterly dumb with the tray in his hands, even though they were literally in the commons.

“Sure,” Jack said. He looked at Kevin just a little while too long. “I remember you from physics this morning.”

“You do?” Kevin smiled, nervously fumbling with his apple juice’s straw.

“You looked nice,” Jack said. His voice was _so strange_. But he was just so charming.

“Don’t you eat?” Kevin asked cautiously. Jack looked down and seemed confused. “I would like to eat, actually. But I haven’t figured out yet how this system works.” Kevin raised an eyebrow. If he wasn’t so intimidated, he surely would have laughed. “System? You mean getting in line?”

“Yes,” Jack replied, and he seemed one hundred percent serious. Kevin faltered. “Well, you get a tray and then… you get in line. You can go left if you want something vegetarian, too.”

Jack hummed and seemed to process the information. “And where do I get a tray?” he then asked. “Over there,” Kevin said and pointed to the dolly. Jack’s face brightened. “Thank you. I will try to get some then.”

“No problem, man.” As he got up, Kevin briefly thought about accompanying him, but figured that would probably come off as too clingy.

He sat with his back to the serving counter, so he couldn’t see Jack for a while. He decided to just start eating already. Salad and vegetable croquettes. Today was a lucky day, as the vegetarian meal was also vegan, so he would not have to awkwardly pick out stuff. A few minutes later, Jack was at the table again, an empty tray in his hands. “Hey,” Kevin said. “Nothing you like?”

Jack sighed. “The food looked alright. But I didn’t bring any money.”

“Oh,” Kevin said. Should he lend him a few dollars?

“Where did you get the yogurt?” Jack asked as he sat down again. “Oh, I brought that one from home. It’s no real yogurt, though, it’s vegan.”

“Vegan.” Jack repeated the word. “That means no animal products.”

“Yes,” Kevin said slowly. What was up with this dude?

“So, it’s allowed to eat food in here that you brought from home?” Jack asked, and Kevin nodded, shoving a fork of salad into his mouth. Jack smiled, relieved. “That’s fortunate. My dad made me a sandwich.” He beamed as he unpacked a gigantic bacon sandwich, complete with lettuce, sauce and an olive on top. He paused. “Sorry. It’s filled with meat. Does that bother you?”

Kevin shook his head. “Not at all.” That guy might be strange and out of touch, but he was more considerate than a lot of his peers.

Like that, they sat opposite each other, eating in silence. After Jack had finished his smelling sandwich, he waited, hands on his thighs, and smilingly looked at Kevin. Kevin couldn’t help but smile back. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Sorry. I just wondered what that yogurt tasted like.”

Not thinking about it at all, Kevin offered Jack a spoon, and realized much too late that this must look pretty damn weird. But Jack took the spoon and thanked Kevin (thank God he didn’t just take it into his mouth).

“It’s not e-everybody’s cup of tea,” Kevin stuttered, ducking his head. “It’s tasty,” Jack said after a few seconds, smiling proudly. Kevin couldn’t help but think that he might be hiding something. This smile looked so genuine, yet carefully placed. Whatever it was, it was very attractive.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jack then asked.

“Yeah, shoot.”

“Who is Leonardo… DiCaprio?”

Kevin almost chocked. “He’s, err… an American actor. Pretty famous one.”

Jack nodded. “So, he’s popular?”

“I guess so.”

Jack nodded again, his face softening. “That’s nice to hear.”

“I bet the others told you that you look exactly like him,” Kevin said and immediately took a gulp from his water bottle afterwards. “They really did. I guess I do look like him. But they wouldn’t answer my question when I asked who he was, so the situation became slightly uncomfortable.”

Ridiculous. Jack really looked like a young DiCaprio. Like a lost brother at least. God, he looked great. And he was so nice.

Just as Kevin found himself staring, Jack asked him for his name. “I’m sorry I did not ask earlier.”

“No problem,” Kevin chuckled. Please don’t blush, _please don’t blush._ They arranged a meeting for three p.m. at the hallway. Kevin internally cheered.

 

“What happened?” his mom asked when he got home. “Did you get a test back?”

“Err, no.” Kevin sat down at the table and drank his whole glass of juice in one go. His mom smirked. “I see what’s going on. What’s her name? Or his, for that matter, you know that I don’t mind.”

“Mom, please.” Kevin cringed, but then his lips curved up again. His mother was so accepting and kind regarding his sexuality – he was quite privileged in that regard. “So,” she continued and clasped her hands. “Who is it? Do I know them?”

“It’s… nothing,” Kevin said. “His name is Jack. Jack Kline, he’s from Kansas. Just moved here.”

His mom hummed.

“He’s looks like a young Leonardo DiCaprio. Seems a bit out of touch, though. But he’s nice. We had lunch together.”

Linda hummed again. “Okay, darling. Just remember that exams are in three weeks, okay? Don’t let yourself be distracted by romance.”

“I won’t, Mom. It’s not even that serious, it’s not a crush.”

“Of course it isn’t,” his mother teased as she stood up to get some fruits. When Kevin fell into bed this evening, he couldn’t even fall asleep because his heart was racing so much. He got up again to skype Lin and tell her everything.

 

 

“So, you didn’t join any club? Baseball, football? Not even science?”

“No,” Jack said as he chewed his burger. Dean made the best burgers.

“The first day was hard enough, I imagine,” Castiel said. “No need to rush.”

“Yeah,” Dean quickly agreed, “first thing to focus on is to socialize.” Jack swallowed and put down his burger, thinking for a moment. “I met a lot of people. My classmates are nice, for the most part. They ordered pizza for lunch and ate at the court, but I went to the dining hall.”

“Please don’t tell me you sat alone at lunch,” Dean whispered and pressed his lips together in fear. “I mean, not to sound like an asshole, I don’t think you should bother with the very next person you meet. It’s just not nice to eat alone.”

“I didn’t,” Jack smiled. “I met a guy named Kevin, he was friendly. We have classes together.”

“That sounds good,” Castiel said and smiled at his husband, as if to say, ‘I told you he can make it’. “Okay.” Dean said. “Then try sticking with that guy. Is he a popular kid?”

“Dean.”

“Cas, I’m just wondering. I don’t know how kids tick these days.”

Jack frowned. “What do you mean? He wasn’t crowded by other people, but the teachers seemed to like him.”

“Oh God,” Dean exclaimed and leaned back, “a dweeb.”

“You don’t know that,” Castiel pacified.

Dean looked unhappy.

“I was one of the nerds, too,” Castiel smiled at him, and Dean didn’t have any further comments on Kevin. He eyed at his husband with that soft gaze, that Jack knew usually led to a kiss. “Anyway,” Castiel said, “it’s so nice to hear you enjoyed the first day.”

“Yeah, that’s the most important thing,” Dean agreed. Jack thanked them for their support and stood up to feed Felix, and from his room, he could hear his dads snickering and bottles clanging.

 

 

Kevin and Jack tried to sit next to each other in as many classes as possible. Jack didn’t know about several things that Kevin and the others had learned in their freshman year, but he was a quick learner and adapted in no time. It was so unbearably attractive. Intelligence, that was. From time to time Kevin tried to sprinkle LGBT topics into their conversations, and then he learned that Jack actually had two dads.

“I know it’s not the norm,” Jack said and bit off a big junk of his apple. “It really isn’t. But that’s a shame. A lot of same-sex couples would like to adopt children.” Kevin realized he was being way too straight-forward: “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to… sound rude,” he said.

Jack shook his head. “I’m glad they adopted me. Cas was a good friend of my mom. She died while giving birth to me and agreed with him to give me a new home.” Kevin just listened. He knew Jack for a week, and this guy was already sharing such details with him. But that was a good sign, wasn’t it?

“And so, his boyfriend decided to move in with him. Castiel adopted me, but I kept my mother’s family name, he insisted on that. He said it was one way to pay respect to Mom, but I think of changing it to ‘Winchester’ sometime soon. I think she would’ve approved of that,” Jack continued, smiling as he spoke about his mother. “They got married four years ago, when same-sax marriage was legalized.”

“A big step towards equality,” Kevin remarked unnecessarily.

“Yes, the legalization was a big deal, especially for my dad Castiel. I’m happy they married, it seemed like the right thing to do after being together for such a long time.”

Kevin nodded. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Jack smiled at him. “I feel safe telling you this. I shouldn’t tell everyone about it, I feel like that’s still a bit dangerous.”

“This town is mostly a safe space,” Kevin said, but really, he wouldn’t know. He hasn’t figured out his sexuality yet and thus wasn’t outed. But he’d never seen and heard someone calling an openly gay man names, or a gay student being bullied for his sexuality, at least not in this school.

“Charlie from the science club told me she liked girls,” Jack said, and Kevin almost choked at the suddenness of the statement.

“She also said there were worse places to be around as someone who liked their own gender. I’m sure my dads wouldn’t have moved here if it wasn’t safe, to be honest.”

“True. Why did you move here, if I may ask?”

“Dean’s work. He retired from his old job and found a new one here.”

Kevin nodded. He didn’t feel like asking for more details. Instead, they just sat next to each other and watched fellow students pass by.

Suddenly Jack seemed to remember something. “Kevin, what kind of music do you listen to?”

Oh, no. He couldn’t say classical. “Err,” Kevin began, “I like Queen, for example.” That wasn’t even a lie, and he had the LGBT acceptance covered with that answer. Jack nodded, and Kevin briefly worried that he didn’t know Queen. “Do you have headphones with you? Can I listen to the song you like the most?”, he asked instead.

“Sure,” Kevin murmured and fished for his headphones.

Oh God, should they share?

Kevin decided to go for it and offered Jack one plug and he scrolled his playlists. “Sorry, I gotta find it first. There’s a lot of classical on here, too.”

“Like Mozart?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, Mozart, too,” Kevin smiled astonished, “but mostly Romantics. Debussy, Chopin, that kinda stuff.” He paused for a second, then he stopped looking for Queen. Instead he played one of Schumann’s Fantasy Pieces, Opus eighty-eight, number three, titled 'Duet'. He carefully watched Jack’s reaction to the music. It was a duet of violin and cello, accompanied by piano. It was one of Kevin’s absolute faves, and much to his joy, Jack seemed to enjoy it. They listened to the entire three-minute-recording without talking, and frankly, Kevin didn’t care even a little bit if they looked like a couple to others.

“That is beautiful,” Jack said when the piece was over.

“I know, right?” Kevin beamed.

“There’s so much emotion in these melodies,” Jack murmured. “Uhh,” he then said, “it must be hard to play like that. To let your emotions flow into the music. I wish I could do that.”

“Actually, this one isn’t _that_ hard to play,” Kevin said, but he realized he sounded like a douche. “I play the cello,” he clarified right afterwards.

“You do?” Jack smiled and turned his head to suddenly face Kevin.

“Yes, I do my best,” Kevin murmured. He felt the blush creep up to his cheeks.

“Amazing! I would love to hear you play,” Jack said, his eyes widened, and Kevin noticed what a pretty shade of blue they were, blushing even more. “You can, err, come home with me after school, if you like,” he offered. He knew he had to study, but this opportunity was too good to let it pass.

Jack lifted his chin and grinned, “I would love to.”

“Great,” Kevin breathed, packing his stuff so that he had something to do other than stare into this boy’s eyes. “But I got AP after the regular courses. We can meet in the evening, if that’s more convenient for you.”

“Oh,” Jack said and thought for a moment. “I’ll just wait. And then I’ll go with you.”

“C-cool,” Kevin stuttered and got up. “Then I’ll see you at the front entrance at four?”

“Sounds great,” Jack said and waved him goodbye.

 

 

When Linda Tran opened the door, she immediately put on her most welcoming smile. “Hello, boys. Come in.” Kevin smiled shyly as he yielded to Jack, who greeted his mom in a polite manner and introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, Jack. How’s the day been?”

“Interesting. We recapped Shakespeare today,” Jack said. “And you?”, Kevin asked his mom. “Oh, I finally finished that one client’s project, you know, the really quirky one’s.”

“I see.” The two boys stood a bit awkwardly beside each other.

Linda smirked. “I’m going to make dinner. You will stay for dinner, won’t you, Jack?”

“That would be really kind, Mrs. Tran,” Jack smiled.

“Okay. Then I’ll prepare something. You can go upstairs in the meantime.”

“Great. Thanks, Mom,” Kevin said and pointed Jack to the stairs. In his room, he offered Jack to sit on his bed. Jack looked around, curious. “You have so many books in here.”

“I do,” Kevin said. He was becoming for comfortable around Jack with his ‘nerd image’. “There’s something on every topic imaginable, so, if you’ve got a question…” He gestured around the room. Jack smiled. “Where is your… instrument?”

“The cello? Oh, right. Wait here, please.” Kevin rushed downstairs to get his cello. “You want to take that upstairs?” his mother asked. “Handle it with care, young man.”

“I’m handling it with care,” Kevin hissed as he heaved the instrument upstairs. Sometimes he wished he would’ve learned violin instead. Or piccolo flute.

It was strange playing for someone in his room. For a single person. During the AP class, all Kevin could think about was which song he could play for Jack. He decided on something that was easy to recognize and performed ‘Viva la vida’. Jack did recognize it. “I like that,” he said when Kevin started the opening part, and Kevin couldn’t help but smile all the way through. He told Jack about chamber concerts he’s been to, how much fun they were, both as a visitor and as a musician. Jack absorbed every single one of his words.

After dinner (Linda had cooked vegan pasta with green pesto, it was fast to prepare and tasted absolutely amazing), Jack decided to take the bus home, as he didn’t tell his parents that he would come home later today, and he didn’t want them to worry. “Oh, dear, why didn’t you so that earlier? We can call your parents from here. And then I’ll drive you home.”

“Mom,” Kevin said, but his mother insisted. Clearly she had noticed Kevin had not yet studied today and wanted to punish him by making him uncomfortable. So, Jack called home. Kevin didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but while one of his dads seemed pretty chill about him having dinner with a classmate, his other was overly excited about it. Maybe even angry, but Kevin couldn’t exactly make it out. “Okay, then I’ll go get the car,” Linda said and closed the door behind her.

“Thank you for the evening,” Jack said, arms by his side. He looked so adorable when he stood like that. Kevin felt himself melting and fumbled with his shoelaces to distract himself. “Don’t mention it. I’m glad you liked the food.”

“It was so delicious. My dads aren’t the best cooks, but your mother did an amazing job.”

“She was blushing when you told her that,” Kevin joked as he adjusted his posture. He stood face to face with Jack now. He swallowed. “I’m so happy we have met,” he blurted out, but Jack didn’t flinch at it, at all. “Me, too. I’m glad I found someone like you,” he replied instead.

Kevin rubbed his sweating hands on his jeans. “You know, ah… it’s probably a bit inappropriate to talk about it now, but I was very happy when you told me about your family today. My dad passed away when I was little, too, and for me it’s not something I’ve told anyone, really.”

“You told me now,” Jack smiled, briefly flashing his teeth. “My condolences.” God, he was so beautiful. Such soft looking lips. An urge overcame Kevin, a sudden urge to just step forward and place a kiss on Jack’s mouth. Or the corner of his mouth. His cheeks even, hell, just _kiss_ him.

Kevin took one step forward, he felt Jack’s breath, smelled his shampoo or whatever it was. He was so close.

Then there was a honk from outside. Jack snickered. “Your mom’s waiting.”

Kevin blinked from the shock. “Yeah. We should probably go.”

During the whole drive, Kevin couldn’t bring himself to look at Jack. They both sat in the backseat, a stupid decision, really, because the cute blond boy was _so close_ for about twenty minutes that Kevin was sure his face had melted from blushing. When they arrived at Jack’s place, a small house with an equally small but neatly customized garden, one of his dads opened the door and waved, calling a silent ‘thank you’ to Linda. Kevin couldn’t quite make it out because of the darkness, but in the warm light that fell through the opened front door, he saw the man’s athletic stature and the comfy plaid he was wearing.

Seemed like a perfectly normal guy.

Kevin waved from the window and watched Jack and his dad go inside as his mom’s car rolled out of the driveway. Before Jack had left the car, he had made sure to invite Kevin over this weekend.

“Such a sweet guy,” Linda commented as she drove home. “But don’t forget to study, young man.”  
This night, yet again, Kevin couldn’t fall asleep.

 

 

“Did you already ask him about his favorite music?”

“Yes,” Jack answered, proud to have followed his dad’s advice. “Will he be here soon?” Castiel asked further, lowering his book. “Yes, around three p.m.,” Jack said and adjusted his hair in the mirror. Castiel smiled at that. “I’m glad Dad doesn’t see you like this, getting yourself ready in the mirror,” he joked.

“I want to look presentable. Kevin and his mom seem so tidy.”

“You _are_ presentable, Jack,” Castiel said. “But I understand. Dean was the same way.”

“Was he?” Jack asked, smiling. Dean had always been more about looks.

“I couldn’t care less about appearances, I’m a hopeless case,” his dad sighed and gestured towards his black hair. “But I hope I look presentable enough.”

“Even if you didn’t,” Jack answered, “I’m sure Kevin wouldn’t mind.”

Castiel grinned. “But he would mind _you_?”

Jack looked at his confused self in the mirror. “I think so, yes.” Castiel just murmured something to himself and continued to read his book.

When Kevin arrived, he sat down in the kitchen for a tea first. “We are very happy that Jack could socialize this easily at school,” Castiel explained to him. This must be the other dad, it wasn’t the man from the night before last. He had kind blue eyes and a blocky face – he almost looked exactly like a dark version of Jack, but Kevin stopped himself from pointing it out.

“I, too, am happy that Jack came along. You’re just so fun to be around, I don’t know what I did before you came here, to be honest,” Kevin said, and it wasn’t some shallow small talk, it was genuine.

“Thanks. You are very nice to talk to as well, Kevin,” Jack said. “A match made in Heaven,” Jack’s dad laughed, and although Kevin expected himself to cringe at that, he didn’t. These people were just too sweet-tempered. “Dean will be home by six. Would you like some burgers then?”

“Oh, Kevin cannot eat those. I told you, Dad, he’s vegan,” Jack said in such a serious tone that Kevin almost laughed.

“Oh, that’s right. I apologize. I’ll call Dean then, he will get vegan supplies. Unless you want something different,” Jack’s dad offered.

“I’d love to eat burgers,” Kevin smiled uncomfortably, “if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all. My husband loves challenges, he will happily serve you a nice vegan burger.”

“He makes such good burgers,” Jack whispered, and they laughed at that.

“I’ll leave you alone then. Tell me if you need something,” Jack’s dad said and left the kitchen. Jack offered Kevin to go to his room and meet Felix, and Kevin agreed. In the hallway, he noticed a big cross. “Oh, that,” Jack said as he noted Kevin’s questioning look, “my dad, the one we just talked to, is a priest.”

“A priest?”

“Yes.” Jack paused for a moment. “Kevin, I’m sorry. I wasn’t completely honest with you when I told you the reason we moved here.”

Kevin turned to face him and slid one inch closer, as the look on Jack’s face suggested that he was about to real-talk. “Dean, my car mechanic dad, did face discrimination at work, but it was rare. Castiel on the other hand…” Jack’s face hardened. “…The church did not approve of his ‘lifestyle’. We tried out different things, but the easiest was to just leave Dean’s hometown and move on.”

Kevin nodded in acknowledgement. He could only imagine what Christian discrimination against homosexuals in the Southern part of the Middle West looked like. It wasn’t a nice picture, and it really put things into perspective. Kevin made a mental note to thank his mother for being so accepting.

“We decided to move here because of Dad’s brother, Castiel’s brother,” Jack continued. His face had softened again, and he leaned back against the grey wall. It was one hell of a view. God, this boy was gorgeous, white T-shirt loosely fitting around his body, bare feet on the floor. “You know him, too,” Jack smiled.

“Who? Ah, your dad’s brother?” Kevin stuttered. Jack nodded. “You would’ve never guessed. He’s too good of an actor.”

Kevin tried to actively think of someone that looked like Castiel – like Jack – but he couldn’t think of anyone how looked like them.

Jack lifted the secret as they went to his room. It was Mr. Gabriel Shurley, their physics teacher. Truly, Kevin would’ve never guessed. “No way!”

“Yes. Crazy, isn’t it?”

“They look nothing alike,” Kevin said, still a bit shocked. “So, he already knew you when he introduced you to our course? And all the time in class…? Wow.”

“As I said, he likes acting and tricking people. He can be mischievous, though. He’s the crazy uncle.”

“Imaginable,” Kevin agreed as he sat down on Jack’s bed. His room was tiny, had one small window and was a bit empty, but the few things that were there were quite telling about him: A globe, an open book with what looked like the medieval drawing of some demon, chocolate snacks and DVDs of old horror movies. “Those belong to my dad,” Jack explained when Kevin asked him about it. Right next to the cupboard was the terrarium with the red snake inside. “Wow,” Kevin said and stepped closer. They talked a while about pets and how to keep a snake as a pet (Kevin’s mom _would never_ …) and then just sat down on the bed.

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence before Kevin spoke again, he just had to get it off his chest. He didn’t want Jack to worry. “Err, listen, you don’t have to be sorry you didn’t tell me your story right away,” Kevin said, smiling.

Jack turned his head to face him, his blond hair falling graciously into his face.

“I’m serious,” Kevin continued, “after all, we have known each other for two weeks or so.”

“But two weeks were enough,” Jack blurted out. “Two weeks were enough time for me to figure out that you are a kind person, and that you can be trusted.” He smiled weakly. “I _wanted_ to trust you.”

Oh. “Well, err, thanks,” Kevin said. “I think you're trustworthy, too. And your family is so friendly.” Jack smiled and turned his head again, looking straight forward to the wall. He then proceeded to awkwardly move sideways, tilting his head to carefully rest it on Kevin’s shoulder, breath calm and steady.

Oh God, this was happening.

Kevin took a deep breath and intertwined their hands, fingers warm and a bit sweaty, but Jack didn’t seem to mind, and soon, Kevin’s breath would start calming, too, getting used to the weight on his shoulder and the lovely smell in his nose. They sat silently like this until they were called for dinner.

 

“So, you’re in Advanced Placement?” Dean asked while chewing. He was considerably more direct in his questions than Castiel, and a somewhat spunky, but spirited man.

“Err, yes, since my freshman year. I want to go to Princeton University.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, “to New Jersey? That’s far away.”

“Well, we went further,” Dean said. “We’re from Kansas, you know?”

“Yeah, Jack told me,” Kevin said and took another bite from his burger. Considering that this was Dean’s first vegan burger, it tasted amazing.

“Still, it’s the East Coast. That is a whole different caliber,” Castiel said. “But Kevin is a man of high caliber, he won’t have any problems,” Jack threw in, grinning dumbly, but Kevin loved it. “Aw, thanks.”

Jack’s parents snickered, too. “Well, I’m sure if you keep working like this, there will be no problem, Kevin. My brother worked very hard to go to law school, but he didn’t give up and thus,” – he made a direct gesture – “he made it.”

“Uncle Sam is a great lawyer,” Jack assured Kevin. They talked on about future plans – Jack was still unsure about his own, and they talked more about Kevin. As he was especially interested in social studies, he’d like to do that at University as well. “That sounds great,” Castiel said, sighing as his husband stole a cherry tomato from his plate. Kevin smiled. They were a truly nice family. “How long will you stay, Kevin? Or do you guys wanna go out?”

The boys looked at each other. “Whatever you like,” Jack said.

“I’d like to stay,” Kevin said. “Just kick me out when it’s time to leave.”

“Okay,” Castiel laughed. “Then I’ll bring some snacks to your room, Jack.”

“Err, actually,” Jack began, “I was wondering if we could use the living room. There’s a classical concert on TV this evening, and I was hoping to listen to it with the good sound system.”

“Dolby Surround,” Dean said proudly.

“Kevin plays the cello, you have to know. Would you like watch that concert, Kevin?”

Kevin scratched his head. “Of course, loved to.”

“Okay, then we’ll quit the field,” Castiel said, but Kevin stuttered that he didn’t want to cause any trouble. He didn’t even know there would be a concert on TV tonight. Jack must’ve checked beforehand. Jack’s parents assured him that everything would be alright. They also insisted on tidying up and washing the dishes alone. “It’s a bit of their own quality time,” Jack explained as the boys placed themselves on the living room’s couch. Everything in this house was so old-fashioned and cozy, and then there was this massive sound system and flat screen at the wall. “Dad likes multimedia stuff,” Jack said. He smiled proudly for having found the right channel.

“Beethoven,” Kevin breathed dreamily. It was a concert of the New York Philharmonics, and there would be some Gershwin later on.

They sat close to each other, but not too close. However, when they looked into each other’s faces, both of them had to chuckle and moved closer to each other. Kevin wondered if this was something like a date. Hm. “Beethoven symphonies are so great,” Kevin murmured. He had always liked the third one the best, the Eroica. The sound system made everything even better. Hell, the boy that was now leaning into him again made everything better.

Jack gently placed his head on Kevin’s shoulder again, one leg pulled up to his body. He closed his eyes and listened, and Kevin listened to his steady breathing in turn. They both smelled of burgers now, but Kevin couldn’t care less.

And soon, he couldn’t care less about Beethoven either. He only had eyes for Jack, he wrapped an arm around him, felt him lean into it, sighed. They sat still like that for the complete first movement, and the second one, too. Everything was a bit awkward and Kevin was slowly feeling his arm going to sleep.

The second movement was over, and the third one began, calm and soothing. It was then when Kevin decided to move. He turned and propped up Jack’s chin with his hand, a move that made him instantly feel like the hero in a romantic movie. Jack looked at him, his Bambi blue eyes wide, but kind, and it was then when Kevin closed his eyes and closed the little gap between them. And, thank God, Jack kissed back.

Their lips moved slowly against each other, carefully, as if to cautiously approach the other’s body first. Kevin would’ve never known how soft another boy’s lips could be…

They briefly parted, and Kevin found himself getting lost in Jack’s eyes. He smiled against his chin and placed a soft kiss on it ere returning to his lips. This time, he took Jack a bit more off-guard and had thus the opportunity of parted lips. Gently, Kevin pushed his tongue against Jack’s bottom lip, and, oh God, Jack let him slide inside, softly playing with his own tongue and now bringing his hands up, too, letting them caress Kevin’s back.

Everything was so slow, but then again – they gently explored each other, and they made out until their lips were swollen and red, and then they just laid back again, arms around each other, and listened to the rest of the concert and stroking each other’s hair.

“Reaching out to you in the commons is the best thing I ever did,” Kevin murmured happily.

“I feel the same,” Jack said and looked up to him through his eye lashes. He pushed himself up to peck Kevin’s chin, and, oh boy, it felt just right.

Somewhere during ‘Rhapsody in Blue’, there was a knock, and Dean brought popcorn and chocolate, wishing them a nice evening. He closed the door behind him to find his husband leaning backwards at the kitchen corner.

“They will be fine,” Castiel assured him, head crooked and smiling. “Sure. Just wanted to check a last time,” Dean said nonchalantly and stepped towards his husband. He curled his arms around Castiel’s waist and back, placing him between his legs, and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“Do you think they have romantic potential?” Castiel asked against his neck. Dean decided to not tell his husband about the position he had found the boys in. “Don’t know. I’d be happy for Jack, the boy deserved it. What I _do_ know is,” – he spun them around – “that we have some time for ourselves now. Romantic potential, if you will.”

Castiel smiled against the parted lips and kissed them archly. “If we close the door, the two of us might even have, dare I say, sexual potential.”

Dean grunted happily at that and pulled Castiel to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really familiar with the US school system, so hopefully things didn’t feel too out of place. Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
